Wu Sha
Wu Sha (羽莎, Yǔ shā) is a female student at Kai Lun Academy and is in Yue Jian's class. Appearance She has long pink hair and has lighter coloured pink eyes, she is seen wearing a yellow bow. When she becomes a creature later on, her skin becomes a grey-green colour with crack marks on it. She is able to be picked out among the group of Xue Yan victims due to her yellow bow, which remains tied in her hair after her falling. Personality Washa is a popular girl who likes to pick on the students with imperfections, holding herself above them. She took a dislike to Yue Jian simply because she was home schooled and "a country bumpkin", finding it amusing to pick on her for laughs due to her naivety. But also, because of how odd she acts. Like the rest of the girls in the class she has a crush on Ge Chen, as the most popular girl she believes she has a chance with him and was later shocked when Yue Jian left school with him. While she acts mean when he isn't around, she puts on a act of kindness in front of him. When all she is forced to suffer is pain as a creature, she is consumed to the point she desires death. She even forgot she was human until Yue Jian called it out to Isis in protest of protecting her. The pain of her existence was too much. Abilities As a human, there was nothing special about her. She was infected by the Xue Yan illness, the ultimate result of the infection was she became one of Set's corrupted minions. As a "creature" she has the ability to rise back up again after defeat, only to be beaten again. It is unknown if she or the classmates infected like this can be turned back into human, however, she is considered like the rest of the student-monsters as "less then a vampire" due to her over whelming desire for flesh. History Yue Jian She immediately takes a disliking to Yue Jian based on her shyness and bandages covering her face. She is the most popular student in the class and has a crush on the class president. To humiliate Yue Jian she places her next to the ugliest student in the class. Chapter 11 In addition, she attempts to further humiliate her by getting the other girls in their dorm to force an inspection of Yue Jian's room. This fails when Zhen Mi states she should not have to have her privacy invade and other girls begin to vote against her room being inspected as a result, much to Wu Sha's annoyance. Chapter 16 She once again accuses Yue Jian of being suspicious when An Chou turns up dead, falling victim to the Vampire stalking their school. This time Ge Chen protects Yue Jian and vouches for her. Chapter 17 At the Kai Lun academy summer ball, she once again attempts to humiliate Yue Jian after spotting her wearing her school clothes instead of a gown. She and her friends push her into a pool leaving Yue Jian soaking wet. Chapter 22 After a few days of absence Yue Jian and Ge Chen returns, to her horror he states he is leving with Yue Jian. She is left to act as class president in his absence. Chapter 35 After her departure thumb|right|The creature that once was "Wu Sha" Some time later after Yue Jian and Ge Chen's departure, however, she and the rest of the class are taken to the Forbidden Sphere by Set after being infected with Xue Yan. They are transformed into creatures who seek only flesh to consume, thus making them lower then Vampires. Set offers their bodies to Yue Jian, when she refuses he tossed her into them and they try and devour her. Isis eventually stops this. Chapter 83 As time passes, she is thrown to them many times, but killing them only causes them to come back, thus they can never be killed. Chapter 87 Isis tries to confront Yue Jian over her decision to resist devouring Wu Sha and the others, to which she states she knows that they are fighting their state of infection, but are lost and in pain and unable to break free. Chapter 95 When Yue Jian tries to defend her actions, the creatures begin to realise their human, Yue Jian grabs Wu Sha and tries to make her remember her. This results in Wu Sha stating she is in so much pain she wants to die. The hunger causes her to attack Yue Jian. thumb|right|The end of suffering... Isis scorns Yue Jian for being cruel to the creatures and denying them the release of death, while giving them promises of salvation she cannot provide. Faced with the choice and words from Isis, Yue Jian bites into the flesh of Wu Sha and sucks every drop of blood from her. Wu Sha dies, and with her dies Yue Jian's heart. Chapter 96 Trivia *Her name means "feathers". Gallery References Category:Human Category:Female Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Character Category:Monster Category:Deceased Category:Xue Yan victim